Patch Notes: Version 1.89f
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.89f Release Notes Gravity and Stat Respec Adjustments June 8, 2007 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES * Gravity has been increased. Players will now stick more closely to the ground while moving down steep slopes and fall to the ground more quickly from heights. Falling damage has been adjusted to compensate for the updated gravity. * The PvP Immunity timer should really no longer be checked in non-PvP zones. * The respec stat bug of spending too many points (above 30) and being able to use those in the game is now fixed. * The too steep code no longer prevents players from proceeding up a steep incline. Players will be able to now proceed up these inclines, but at a slower pace. NEW FRONTIERS NOTES * Grove deadwoods will no longer have a chance to spawn with stunted growth. This fixes an issue where these monsters were sometimes really really tiny. TRADESKILL NOTES * Further research of the Dragonsworn Manual of Arms has resulted in the discovery of a strange new alloy that allows for the production of lighter weapons. A great debate has risen among various scholars about whether it should truly be considered an alloy at all, because it doesn't actually require any extra ingredients. Many question whether the Dragonsworn truly understand what the word "alloy" actually means. However, the recipes described as using this "alloy" do seem to create faster weapons, so most crafters have simply decided not to ask questions about it. CLASSIC CAMELOT NOTES * As a result of the massive battles between the realms and the Dragons, the lands of Dartmoor, Sheeroe Hills, and Malmohus have been been radically changed. SHROUDED ISLES WORLD NOTES Quests - Midgard * Catla's Downfall - The powerstrikes option will now function properly if you choose this as your second reward type. Dungeons * The zone out point for Iarnvidiur's lair functions properly again. UI CHANGES SPECIAL NOTICE Custom UIs will NOT work correctly after Version 1.89a on Pendragon, due to the UI changes. Custom UIs will need to be updated to utilize the new xml and new files to prevent client crashing. USER INTERFACE CHANGES Isles UI Removed * Due to the needs of the UI update, we have removed the Isles interface skin option from the options menu. Window & Font Alpha * The combat, attributes, spells, styles, group, and specialization windows now have a new context menu for window and alpha transparency available on right-click. This context menu replaces the old window and font alpha controls. Icon Art Update * Based on player feedback, the style and spell icons have been darkened and are now less saturated. Icon borders are now thicker. New Chat Window * At default, there are now two chat window tabs: Main and Combat. The Combat tab is detached and placed above the Main chat tab. The default message filtering settings for these chat tab are as follows: **Main: Merchant, Loot, Important, Say, Send, Group, Guild, Broadcast, Emote, Help, Chat, Advice, Officer, Alliance, Battlegroup, and Battle Group Leader **Combat: Spell, You Hit, Your Death, Resists Changed, Spell Expires, Spell Resisted, Damaged, Spell Pulse * A context menu is available for each tab when right-clicking on the tab name. The available customizable options are as follows: **Message & Channel: This option opens a new window to set up the filtering and coloring options for the selected chat tab. **Window Alpha: This option adjusts the window transparency for the selected chat tab. **Font Alpha: This option adjusts the font transparency for the selected chat tab. **Font Size: This option adjusts the font size, from 9pt to 21pt for the selected chat tab. **New Window: This option creates a new chat tab window. **Rename Window: This option renames the selected chat tab. Please note that this option is not available for the main chat tab. **Delete Window: This option deletes the selected chat tab. Please note that this option is not available for the main chat tab. **Default Chat Channel: This option is only available on the Main chat tab. This option controls which chat channel you wish the chat entry field to automatically default to. When "NONE" is selected, the chat entry field will remember the last chat channel typed in. * Chat tab windows can be docked to another chat tab window or to the main window by dragging the chat tab to the chosen window. * Chat tab windows can be detached from a docked position by dragging the tab away from the window it is docked to. * A channel menu, shown as a conversation bubble, is available to the left of the chat entry field. Choosing an option from this menu types the slash command for the chat channel you wish to speak in. * An emote menu, shown as a smile icon, is available to the left of the chat entry field. This menu shows the full list of ingame emote commands as graphical icons. Mousing over the icon will display the name of the emote. Choosing an icon from this menu performs the emote. The bottom eight icons are the horse emotes. These icons are greyed out and are not usable until on a player horse. * Known Issues: Currently docking tabs and creating new tabs makes the parent window (the window the tab is being docked into or the window the new tab is created from) and the docked or newly created tab display incorrectly. Clicking or dragging the window's tab will temporarily solve this issue. Tabs that have been detached or created may also display an error where the scale button is buried under the window frame. Relogging the client will temporarily solve this issue. Font System Change * For the UI update, we are migrating towards using a true type font system for displaying all game fonts. As the update progresses, we will be elimating use of the older font system and replacing it with the true type font system. * The new chat window, overhead names, and center screen messages now use the true type font system. The fonts used are defined in assets.xml. Icon System Change * We have moved to a more streamlined system for updating and maintaining icons. Icons are now separated into distinct file sheets: base icon, style widget, spell widget, and border. A style/spell now references a base icon and then a style/spell widget and border are applied onto the base icon in the game. * The icon sheets have been consolidated (since many icons symbols were shared, the only difference was a widget or border) and renamed to support the new icon system. **Styles: CBT_500.bmp, CBT_600.bmp, CBT_700.bmp, CBT_800.bmp **Spells: SPL_0.bmp, SPL_100.bmp, SPL_200.bmp, SPL_300.bmp, SPL_400.bmp **Items: ITM_1200.bmp, ITM_1300.bmp, ITM_1400.bmp, ITM_1500.bmp **Skill: SKL_1600.bmp **Weapon: WPN_900.bmp, WPN_1000.bmp, WPN_1100.bmp * Three new sheets have been created for the widgets and borders. **Borders: BRDR_0.bmp **Spell Widgets: WGLG_100.bmp **Style Widgets: WGSM_0.bmp **XML & Art Change Log * The horizontal resize button control has been reintroduced. This control includes HorizontalResizeButtonDef and HorizontalResizeButtonTemplate. The social window now uses this type of button once again. * We have introduced a new control called HorizontalResizeImageButtonDef. This control will allow our users to create a button that can display an image. The HorizontalResizeImageButtonDef consists of one HorizontalResizeButtonTemplate and one ImageAreaTemplate. The valid tokens for this control are: ControlID, Position, Width, Alignment, Label, Onclickevent, Onshiftclickevent, LabelIndent, Adapter, coloradapter, ToolTipID, ImageAreaTemplateName, and HRButtonTemplateName. * The following xml sheets have been changed as a result of the UI updates for Version 1.89a: **uimain.xml **assets.xml **styles.xml **chat_config_window.xml **chat_window.xml **stats_index_window.xml **stats_attributes_window.xml **stats_spells_window.xml **stats_spec_abil_window.xml **stats_group_window.xml **stats_combat_window.xml **options_window.xml **community_window.xml * The following xml sheets have been added as a result of the UI updates for Version 1.89a: **context_window.xml **ChatRename.xml **emoticon_window.xml **channel_window.xml * The alpha_chooser.xml file has been removed as a result of the UI updates for Version 1.89a. * We have added new art files and changed existing art files for the xml changes above. NEW *navigation.tga *atlantis_04b.tga *frames_win.tga *emoticons.tga CHANGED *atlantis_04.tga *atlantis_03.tga * True type fonts (labeled with extention .ttf) are located in uifonts. Category:Patch Notes Category:Patch Notes